


Fête des Pères

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fête des Pères, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: C'est la fête des Pères à Kaamelott. Quand Arthur entre dans la salle de la Table Ronde, il la trouve étrangement habité.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fête des Pères

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette histoire pour la fête des Pères. Elle a été initialement postée sur le forum OnEnAGros.

_**3 CORS** _

**1\. COULOIRS DU CHÂTEAU – NUIT.**

_ARTHUR remonte des cuisines avec un morceau de pain. Quand il passe à l’étage de la Table Ronde, il entend du bruit. ARTHUR entre dans la salle de la Table Ronde. Autour de la Table sont assis UTHER PENDRAGON, ANTON,_ _MERLIN, C_ _AESAR_ _,_ _PÈRE BLAISE_ _et PERCEVAL._

PERCEVAL – Tiens Sire qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

ARTHUR – Comment ça qu’est-ce que moi je fais ici ?

_**OUVERTURE** _

**2\. SALLE DE LA TABLE RONDE – ENSUITE**

ARTHUR est encore debout près de la porte.

UTHER PENDRAGON – C’est vrai qu’il a grandi quand même !

ANTON – Bah moi je vais vous dire, quand on s’est revu je l’ai même pas reconnu.

CAESAR – Il a pas seulement grandi le gamin …

ARTHUR – Non mais attendez en fait, parce que moi j’ai toujours pas compris ce qui se passait là.

PERCEVAL – C’est le Père Blaise.

ARTHUR – Quoi ?

PÈRE BLAISE – Alors non je trouve ça un tout petit peu réducteur de me mettre ça sur le dos …

ARTHUR – Dépêchez-vous de m’expliquer parce que sinon ça va mal se mettre !

PÈRE BLAISE – C’est juste que c’est la fête des pères !

ARTHUR – Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que ce machin ?

PÈRE BLAISE – Je vous en ai déjà parlé Sire. C’est une nouvelle célébration chrétienne pour …

ARTHUR - … célébrer et honorer les pères. C’est vrai je me souviens maintenant. Et ça ( _il désigne toute la scène_ ) est-ce que ça aurait pas à voir avec le truc que m’a fait boire Merlin tout à l’heure ?

MERLIN – Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir.

ARTHUR – Ouais si on veut. Alors, si j’ai bien compris le concept, je trouve assez logique que ces trois-là soit ici ( _il montre Uther, Anton et Caesar_ ) mais vous je vois que ce que vous foutez ici.

MERLIN – Je suis un peu votre père adoptif moi-aussi.

ARTHUR – Euh … ouais enfin …

MERLIN – Ah bah si quand même ! Qui c’est qui vous a emmené chez celui-là ( _il désigne Anton_ ), qui c’est qui vous a emmené au rocher pour la première fois ?! Vous étiez tout petit encore à l’époque, qui c’est qui vous changeait durant le trajet quand vous vous pissiez dess …

ARTHUR – C’est bon d’accord, ok. Vous êtes aussi, en quelque sorte, mon père. Voilà vous êtes content ?

UTHER PENDRAGON – Il a du mordant le petit, mais il est peut-être un peu trop doux.

ARTHUR ( _au Père Blaise et à Perceval_ ) – Bon pour Merlin d’accord, mais pour vous deux alors ?

PERCEVAL – Bah le Père Blaise c’est bien un père non ?

ARTHUR – D’accord mais c’est pas du tout mon père.

PERCEVAL – Ah mais c’est parce qu’il faut que ce soit le votre ?

PÈRE BLAISE – J’ai bien essayé de lui expliquer Sire mais …

ARTHUR ( _au Père Blaise_ ) – Laissez tomber je connais l’engin. ( _à Perceval_ ) Mais vous si vous saviez que c’était pour les pères, qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ?

PERCEVAL – Je sais pas on m’a dit que c’était une petite fête pour vous faire plaisir alors je suis venu.

**3\. SALLE DE LA TABLE RONDE – ENSUITE**

_ARTHUR est assis sur son trône._

ANTON – Quand il était petit, il n’arrêtait pas de parler. Toute la journée il racontait des histoires.

UTHER PENDRAGON – Moi je l’ai jamais connu. Enfin pas de mon vivant, et c’est peut-être mieux parce que si vous voulez mon avis, si j’avais su qu’un gamin avait retiré l’épée je l’aurais dérouillé.

CAESAR – Arturus ne se serait pas laisser faire. C’est un bon ce petit.

_Tous approuvent._

PERCEVAL – Il a raison le pépé. Arthur c’est pas le Roi pour rien.

ARTHUR – Perceval un peu de respect s’il vous plaît, vous parlez quand même à l’imperator.

CAESAR – Ah « imperator » ! J’ai toujours aimé quand tu m’appelais comme ça. Mais n’empêche pas ce garçon de m’appeler « pépé », il n’a pas tort. Et puis s’il est là avec toi c’est qu’il a mérité sa place. Tout comme toi. Ça se voit, ça y est, tu la mérites ta place.

ARTHUR – C’est quand même pas tous les jours évident.

UTHER PENDRAGON – Tu es le fils d’un Roi ! C’était sûr que tu allais faire de grandes choses.

ARTHUR – Oui enfin même parmi mes chevaliers, il y a des fils de paysans.

ANTON – Et c’est très bien comme ça. On n’est pas moins capables que les autres ! C’est important de laisser sa chance à tout le monde.

UTHER PENDRAGON – « Tout le monde » c’est vite dit ça. Dans la vie, il y a des incapables c’est tout.

CAESAR – Je ne suis pas tout à fait d’accord …

_Ils se disputent. ARTHUR sourit._

_**FERMETURE** _

**4\. SALLE DE LA TABLE RONDE – ENSUITE**

_Tous sont partis sauf ARTHUR et PERCEVAL._

PERCEVAL – Mais je comprends pas, comment ils pouvaient être tous les trois votre père ?

ARTHUR – Ils étaient pas tous les trois mon père. Disons qu’il y en a un qui était mon vrai père mais les autres m’ont élevé aussi.

PERCEVAL – En tout cas ils sont super vos pères. Moi le mien il est con comme une quiche sans lardons et il sent la chèvre.

ARTHUR - « Une quiche sans lardons » ?

PERCEVAL – Ouais c’est Karadoc qui m’a appris ça.

ARTHUR – Ah tout s’explique.

PERCEVAL – Hey Sire vous croyez que si j’avais eu des pères comme vous j’aurais pu devenir plus … ( _il fait un geste vers sa tête_ ), ou bien moins … ( _il fait le même geste vers sa tête_ )

_**NOIR** _

ARTHUR ( _off_ ) – Non ne changez rien, Perceval.


End file.
